qtd_powerrangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaesun Park
Copyright Disclaimer: Glyfy owns Jaesun. Stealing from "me" would be considered stealing from the original creator, Glyfy. Arachmon is not in Earth-2 to assist him, as that only applies to his Earth-20 self. |label = EarthXros Red Ranger |label2 = XrosForce Red Ranger |label3 = XrosLegends Red Ranger |label4 = SpiritXros Orange Ranger |label5 = Jungle Steel Orange Ranger |label6 = XrosFighters Black Ranger |label7 = BEAST Steel Red Ranger |gender = Male|season =EarthXros XrosForce XrosLegends SpiritXros Jungle Steel BEAST Steel SCANNERZ |color = Red Orange Black Gold|complex2 = |label8 = SCANNERZ Red Ranger |casts = Darren Frost (voice)|label9 = Dragosaurus Gold Ranger |label10 = Decade Red Ranger }} Jaesun Park, leader of the [[BEAST Steel Rangers|'BEAST Steel Rangers']] and the SCANNERZ Rangers, is the EarthXros, XrosForce, XrosLegends, BEAST Steel, SCANNERZ and Omniverse Red Rangers. He is also the XrosFighters Black Ranger and the Jungle Steel and SpiritXros Orange Rangers. Character History Before EarthXros As a child, Jaesun stood out for his very brash and almost flamboyant personality. He got on well with most other children for a while, but not all of them were appreciative of his over-exuberant manner and enthusiasm for playing rough. His parents wisely redirected his attention towards sports, enrolling him with various different local leagues and teams as the seasons changed. One summer when he was seven, Jaesun attended a week-long soccer camp for children. An hour or so after arriving, the staff experienced an issue with their computer systems and lost information on nearly half of the children attending. It took a great deal of time before everything was sorted out, and no one realized that Jaesun had disappeared along with his information. Eventually, Team Quendias hacked the computer and let him out with his teammates. EarthXros Jaesun was chosen to answer the call of the Earth along with four other teenagers. XrosForce Jaesun decides to return to action because he won't stop once he does something. XrosLegends Jaesun restores his power using his XrosLegends Ranger Keys and his XrosLegends Morpher. SpiritXros TbA Jungle Steel TbA XrosFighters TbA BEAST Steel TbA SCANNERZ TbA Dragosaurus TbA Decade TbA Mixbeasts Ethan Ruesch-Davis takes over his role as the Red Ranger after his prior retirement. Personality Younger Jaesun was quick to befriend others without serious attachment, but the current Jaesun is more aloof. He doesn't mind being around others who are working for a common goal, but drives himself to go beyond anyone's expectations. He's quite competitive, but quiet in comparing himself to others. He would much rather rely on himself than to trust things to others, especially when it's anything that he considers particularly important. Jaesun rarely confides his thoughts in anyone and would rather act after some decent thought than to rush into things or overthink situations. He's not very patient with himself or others, and is especially harsh on himself when he doesn't measure up to his own expectations and ambitions. Jaesun is easy to get along with when left to his own devices, but becomes quiet and defensive whenever anyone tries to get close to him. He doesn't want to get anyone involved with his own affairs, but at the same time becomes very observant and likely to offer advice when someone else has issues of their own. EarthXros Red Ranger Arsenal Morpher * EarthXros Morpher * EarthXros Power Medals ** Red Ranger Medal ** Lion Zord Medal Weapon * Lion Sword Zord * Lion EarthXros Zord XrosForce Red Ranger TbA XrosLegends Red Ranger TbA SpiritXros Orange Ranger TbA Jungle Steel Orange Ranger TbA XrosFighters Black Ranger TbA BEAST Steel Red Ranger TbA XrosHeroes Red Ranger Arsenal Morpher * XrosSpinner * Hero Crystals Weapons * TbA Zord * TbA Trivia * Jaesun has broken Jake, Jay, Rie, Steven, Ethan and Elle's most seasons record at 5 seasons. * Jaesun replaced Takuya Kanbara and Blaze Richards as EarthXros Red Ranger, Jake Allawi as XrosFighters Red Ranger, and David Tang as the Red Centurion. See also Category:Red Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:Orange Ranger Category:Power Rangers EarthXros (Wild-Spirited Heart) Category:Power Rangers XrosForce (Wild-Spirited Heart) Category:Power Rangers XrosLegends (Wild-Spirited Heart) Category:Power Rangers SpiritXros Category:Power Rangers Jungle Steel (Wild-Spirited Heart) Category:Power Rangers Omniverse Category:Power Rangers: BEAST Steel Category:Male Category:PR Lone Wolves Category:Power Rangers XrosHeroes